Demon queen of Ishiyama
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: If theres a king, of course theres a queen. so, what ll happen when demon king Oga meets the Demon queen Kagome? will sparks fly or will punches and bokkens will? the catch? Hilda s a bit fond of her and hell bent on protecting her heart against Ogas slimey clutches. OgaxKag,one sided NatsumexKag.. I love Natsume! KYAAAAA!
1. The Arrival of the Demon Queen

Black Rose: Hi guyz!

Oga: What the hell are you brightly chirping for?

Black Rose: Ah! Nice timing Oga! How about you do the Disclaimer?

Oga: *Scratch ear with pinky* Nah.

Black Rose: *Glare* Do it. Before I DO IT.

Oga: *Yawn*

Black Rose: *snaps fingers* Hilda..

Hilda: Here you go young mistress.. *hands Baby Beel*

Black Rose: DO IT.

Oga: OI! HILDA! Is there something to eat?

Black Rose: *Put Baby Beel on Oga`s back.*

Oga: Oi!

Black Rose: Gomen Beel-chan. *Takes away rattle*

Beel:DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Oga: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Black Rose: you want another round?

Oga: *Twitch* B-Black R-ose has nothing *Twitch* t-to do ab-about Beelzebub and I-Inuyasha. *Twitch*

Black Rose: Glad I made myself clear!

:*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# :

Chapter 1: Arrival of the Demon Queen

_`It looks even worse than it sounds.` _she felt the oncoming headache probing her brain as she stared at the evil looking graffiti littering the school`s walls.

`_Aniki is such an ass for transferring me here.` _

_~Flashback~_

"_What is the meaning of this?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, who was lounging in their sofa._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Don't you dare play dumb with me mister!" she accused as she thrust the transfer letter in front of Sesshomaru`s face._

"_This is the test Im talking about. I want to know if you can handle yourself in that school." That reason made Kagome looked at her brother idiotically. Slamming her fist in the coffee table, brows twitching, she yelled her frustration._

"_ANIKI, ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! I HANDLED HOARDS OF YOKAIS WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT,, HECK! I EVEN HANDLED NARAKU BETTER THAN EXPECTED! AND THEN YOU QUESTION MY ABILITY ABOUT HANDLING MYSELF WITHIN DELIQUENTS?!" Kagome was down-right insulted._

"_Stop babbling .You're going there. End of discussion." With that, Kagome sprinted towards the direction of dojo to blow some steam._

_~Flashback End.~_

So now here she is. She knew she have to be ready, so instead of the uniform; she wore a black leather skirt reaching mid tight with spandex shorts underneath, black long sleeve shirt with white tie and a black _bokken_ in hand.

Tossing her long silver streaked hair over her shoulder; she stepped inside the well-known, Ishiyama high.

:*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# :

Oga, as usual, is on the rooftop with Furuichi.

"Ah!~" squealed Furuichi; making Oga and Beel blink. Furuichi only squeal like that when he got sight of a-

"BEAUTIFUL!" He sounds more enthusiastic than normal.

"Eh?" Asked Oga.

"Look! Look! Look!" Oga followed the line of sight Furuichi was practically drooling on.

Only for him to have the same reaction. She has pale skin, stormy silver eyes, an hourglass figure, long creamy legs that probably go on forever and an unusual silver streaked jet black hair.

He felt something foreign churned in his stomach at the sight of the new student. But before he even manage to contemplate it, he noticed that the girl was now surrounded by men. Well, that completely pissed him off, much to his confusion.

:*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# :

"Hey there miss, mind if we have some fun?" a disgusting voice sounded from behind her. She immediately ducked when she felt arms attempted to hug her from behind. As she straightened up, she now realized she was currently surrounded; approximately five or more thugs. It took all of her control not to gag when she got scent thick veil of lust emitting from the said thugs.

"What do you want? I don't have enough time as it is." She irritatingly asked.

"Don't worry hunny, we got all the time that we need." He made a move to touch her only to cry in agony as he suddenly found his wrist broken beyond repair.

"Touch me, you die." She ominously glowered; making the others shake momentarily. Remembering their number, they all shared identical grins before advancing towards the female.

Just before Kagome can deliver the wrath of her bokken, a `thing' suddenly dropped down the sky, landing in front of her.

"Oi, oi. It`s bad ganging up on girls you know." She felt her miko ki pulse in defense the moment she felt youki encircle the area.

"O-Oga!" the thugs cried out in surprise.

"D-damn it. We have to retreat." Yelled the other. They were about to turn tail and run; when suddenly, all they saw was a black blur, and then, all went black.

:*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# :

To say Oga was surprised was the understatement of the year. All he saw was a brief flicker of her image and her fingering the black bokken she now gripped in her hand and the suddenly knocked out cold thugs.

"Thank you for the help even thou that is not highly needed." He heard her talk. He usually doesn't give a damn about the opposite sex, but he always did appreciate it. Now that he observed her closely, she had an aura around her that screamed confidence and authority, similar to his. And much more to his surprise, he practically felt power pouring out of her pores in waves. Then, something clicked.

"Will you have my child?" Kagome merely stared at him. Years of experience completely left her immune.

It took moments before his own words puzzled itself inside his head. He, for the first time in his long wild life; have the decency to blush.

"I-it`s not like that!" he hastily said. Waving his arms like mad.

"It did sound like that to me." She easily countered. She could admit that he is cute.

"N-no, I mean." He plucked Beel out of his back before thrusting baby Beel into her face.

"Will you take him?" Kagome just stood there, blinking.

'_Well, did not see that coming. It`s the same action for Miroku but it is COMPLETELY different in meaning.` _she looked at him with her artic stare in at least half in intensity to see how he`ll react.

She might say so herself that she`s a tad bit impressed when he only sweated bullets. Usually they feint or run.

"Hm, names Taisho Kagome." She casually introduced.

Oga looked at the girl as if she grew a fluffy head full of chocolate fudge and all. Is this girl normal? Even Kunieda at least reacted a little.

"O-oga Tatsumi"

"So…." She drawled out, her cute pouty lips forming the shape of a cylinder making Oga`s look to stray for a minute before bouncing back up her face.

"Mind if I ask you the reason you have a demon in your grasp? Not to mention, the demon prince even?" the moments those words left her lips, she gracefully turned around, raising her hand, pointer and middle finger poised out, she successfully stopped a blade. Her silver eyes contacted with shocked emerald ones. She examined the blond before her. Then, her eyes flashed in recognition.

"Oh, I see." Kagome calmly stated before flicking her wrist. The blade spun out of Hilda`s hand before landing on Kagome`s. Grasping the blade, she respectfully bowed down as she offered the handle.

"Nice to meet the acquaintances of the demon King." Hilda narrowed her eyes at the statement. She attacked this woman seeing that she have a huge amount of purifying ki. But she cant shake of the feeling she knew this woman from the past.

"Aww, you cant remember me?" Kagome feint a hurt look. "And you used to braid my hair while singing; 'Nee-chan! Nee-chama!'. My, am I that unimportant?" Oga cant help but look at Hilda to Kagome and vice versa.

Hilda looked confused for a moment. Oga watched as her emerald eyes widened the size of dinner plates as she finally looked at Kagome with a new light.

"How are you, Hildegard?"

:*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# :

A/N: THAT`S A WRAP! OOOOH! A CLIFFY! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS THE RELATIONSHIP OF Kaggy and Hilda?


	2. Gomen

**Im sorry guys..**

_I don't want you Lusters to know my reason so I will make this farewell brief.._

_Life`s been hard for me these days and as you can probably see, Im struggling with my life as a Black Rose and as Fuyuki(my pseudo name)… I don't want you guys craning your necks for an update so I`ll give you guys a heads up…_

_I, Black Rose Lust, will go Hiatus.._

_I don't know for how long or how short but base on my problem, I guess you guys will have to wait pretty long.. Im seriously disappointed at my decision but it has to happen.._

_I want to clear my life nefore taking up the title of Black Rose again._

_But don't worry! I`ll come back.. I __**promise.. **__Just wait for me.._

_With much Love, Black Rose~_


	3. The Mother and The Prince

HOHOHOHOHOHO! I live! Can you believe it guys? I lived!

As you guys probably know, SHIT happens! And thankfully, said shit was taken care of easily!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 2: The Mother and the Prince

'_With all due respect.. I am forever 18, thank you very much.. I merely froze in time and thus, I stopped aging.. By any means, I am NOT an old lady. One word relating to my age once more and trust me you wont have ANY biological offsprings in the future.'_

"…."

"…."

"…."

*WHACK!*

"Stop staring at Nee-sama so disgustingly." Kagome stared at Furuichi`s twitching body. It seems that Hilda`s protective streak grew even more after these years.

"DAH!" looking down at the beaming baby on her lap, she smiled.

"Your soo adorable!~" Kagome squealed as she squished Beel`s face against her bosom.

"So, your Beel-chan`s _'father'_.." she looked at Oga who was still in a daze. Well, who wouldn't be? Learning that the very female seating in front of you is more than 500 years old will ought to drain or fry some brain cells you know..

And it didn't help that she looks even younger than him.

"_K-K-K-K-Kagome-sama?!" Hilda gaped as said person doubled over laughing hysterically. _

"_Y-Your f-f-face is pr-priceless Hilda ch-chan! Uwahahahaha! You should`ve se-seen your f-f-fac-Fuwahahahahahahaha!" Kagome would`ve rolled on the ground if not for her hygienical concern for her clothes._

"_B-But how? I thought that you stayed in Makai." Hilda asked. She managed to pull her jaw from the ground and was now looking at the female wiping her tears._

"_Ask Fluff-butt.. I don't know what he saw in this school.. He said no reason but Im betting Sounga that he wants some entertainment.." Kagome replied shaking imaginable dust on her black skirt._

_Looking around, Kagome frown at the numbers of audiences watching them._

"_Yo." Oga dazedly look at her direction._

"_Guess I`ll have to talk to you in private.. Father of the great Beelzebub."_

And here they are.

"Old…Lady.." Were the pair of words that flew out of the demon king`s mouth and everybody swore they heard something snap.

Kagome forced a smile even thou it was painfully looking like a grimace and willed herself to look straight at Oga without punching his ass to Antartica and back.

"With all due _respect.. _I am forever 18, thank you very much.. I merely froze in time and thus, I stopped aging.. By any means, I am NOT an old lady. One word relating to my age once more and trust me you wont have ANY biological offsprings in the future." Kagome threatened with a shit eating grin plastered on her face.

"Back to the matter in hand, since I am already here, I`ll help Beel and offer protection as well.. I heard that Prince En is already targeting his little brother here.." Kagome turned to Hilda who nodded in agreement.

"You know the squirt?" Oga piped up after hearing the stubborn prince from the unaging female.

"Of course! I will not forget about that perverted prince.. The last time I saw him was in his 254th birthday.." Kagome trailed of and Hilda took it upon herself to continue.

"As a matter of fact, Kagome-sama is the one who stood as Prince En`s parent during the cycle in which Boo-chama is currently in now."

"EHHHH?! You`re En`s parent?!" Furuichi gaped.

"Why yes.. although its quite comical how he managed to land himself on my back.." Kagome reminisced as she chuckled at the memory.

"It was my 148th year in the sengoku jidai when a group of rogue demons decided that Im a weak human girl.. Seeing that Im a miko, I managed to purify them with little to no effort.. And suddenly, there`s this pretty woman who fell out of one of the bags the demons were carrying..

She was a really pretty woman with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.. Logically thinking, I helped her untied herself and asked what happened.. Instead of answering, she simply smiled before…" She dramatically paused as the two males leaned on while Hilda managed to contain her smirk, already knowing what had happened.

"During that time, I was used to weird things since Im a paradox in itself but I never would have thought that I would see a woman split herself apart.." Oga blinked, recognizing the splitting and all.

"I wouldn't lie to you guys when I tell you that I expected organs and a bloody mush.. Imagine my surprise when a baby came out from her and latched unto my chest with an iron grip!"

"Mah! Its almost the same as how Oga got Beel!" Furuichi remarked, shuddering at the memory of the splitting man with an unhealthy obsession with him.

"After that, she stayed a couple of months explaining how or what is my mission.. At first, I was totally horrified to know that the baby currently latchin on me was the supposed to be destroyer of the world! I thought I should get rid of it, as cruel as it seems, but one look in those teary green eyes… I instantly failed and conceded caring for the first demon prince instead!"

"Oh… If you`re here and En`s not here, that means you`re not his parent anymore!" Oga did a mental dance, thinking that Beel would leave him the moment he grows up but he completely forgot that Kagome is an immortal either.

"Sorry to burst your bubble bud, but Beel will be stuck with you as long as you live.."

"WHATTTT!" Oga yelled, the idea of living his life like how he lived it shattering into pieces.

"You do know that demon ages much much MUCH slower that humans.. How old do you think my mind is the moment En managed to let go of me?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised.

Oga immediately deflated, his soul comically flying out of his mouth.

"Come on! Its not so bad!" Kagome cheerily stated before gripping the flying soul and tossing it back to Oga`s mouth.

"Easy for you to say!" Oga roared as he jump to his feet. Beel jumped in surprise and the tell tale signs of tingling reached Oga`s ears.

"NONONONO!" Oga shouted while Kagome blinked as she felt some zapping on her fingertips.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Furuichi along with Oga yelled in pain while Hilda wisely stepped towards a much safer distance.

As Beel calmed down, the two crispy males landed with a thump, twitching like bugs caught in an electric zapper.

"You sure pack a punch little guy.. That actually stings.." Kagome cooed the know giggling baby..

"But En`s crying is far more painful and far far more destructuing.. I still cant believe that he fried almost half of edo because of a simgle bump on the head.." Kagome murmured to herself, remembering the first time she suffere through En`s lethal cries.

She looked at Hilda –who watched in amusement the whole time- and shrugged.

"Well, I guess I`ll be your temporary mother Beel-chan!"

Her answer was an adorable laugh followed by Hilda`s encouraging praises towards Beel.

..

…

…

While the two guys were left unattented, still twitching eratically.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

And HO! I updated and I hope ideas will flood my mind this time!

Ja~


End file.
